


Worth the Hurt

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Take Care of Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dean's 15 in this, He gets raped, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, but it's off screen mostly, not just to young to consent raped, violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Dean's saving up for Sam's birthday. Things go wrong.





	Worth the Hurt

There was a policy in their family. If Sam or Dean had visible injuries they didn’t go into school. Monster hunting looked like abuse to the unaware. Sometimes, with Dean, it _was_ because his father had hit him. Eventually Dean stopped going entirely, at least when they were in cities. He wasn’t going to make anything of himself, but Sam could. He wanted to make sure Sam got to go to college and have a normal life, so he worked.

Even though they were bouncing around a lot, Dean didn’t want Sam to fall behind. He stole some textbooks from a couple of schools and Sam was teaching himself as they traveled. He was actually a year ahead, despite it all. Dad left on long hunts more often, trusting Dean to care for Sam.

Every morning he’d get Sam up and make sure he was ready for school, before putting him on public transportation or the school bus. Then Dean would take the next bus headed to the bad part of town. He’d find a group of girls in tiny skirts and tight tops and integrate himself.

He’d gotten picked up by police a couple of times, but talked his way out, convincing them he’d just seen the girls and been flirting. They never booked him as a prostitute. He got locked up for soliciting once and Dad had picked him. There’d been a long lecture about how he’d left Sam alone and what would happen if he hadn’t gotten bail, and why couldn’t he just pick up a girl like a normal teenager. It took a great deal of willpower for Dean not to tell his father that he could, and did, get girls the normal way, when he wanted.

Sam didn’t know what Dean did. Dean would just say he’d gotten a job. Dean was pretty sure Sam thought he sold drugs, but he didn’t care. Dean was home almost every night and when he wasn't he’d call the motel and tell Sam he had a date. Even those nights Dean was back before Sam woke up.

“Was she pretty?” Sam would ask, not knowing what else to say.

“She coulda been in PlayBoy, Sammy.” Dean would say, or something to that effect. Then he’d make breakfast while Sam got ready for school.

Standing on a dark street waiting for a car to come by with a knife in his pocket always set Dean on edge. He felt too exposed. His hunter instincts told him to get out of sight, but he fought them and leaned casually against a brick wall, waiting for a customer. Once he’d seen an old impala coming down the road and his heart had stopped. He’d wanted to run but he’d stood frozen. It wasn't his father, luckily, the man picked up a girl even younger than him and drove off.

Dad had been gone over a month now. He’d called a couple of times. Everytime he did Dean expected him to ask about their money. Everytime he had a believable excuse about how he was getting more money, but Dad never asked. He didn’t seem to think about it at all. He was getting more distant with each day, more focused on the hunt than his sons. Dean was angry for Sam’s sake more than his own. Especially since Sam’s birthday was coming up.

Dean had been saving up any extra money for it. He was going to take Sam out to dinner and get him one of those fancy calculators so Sam could keep up with his math. Plus he needed new shoes and pants. Dean couldn’t believe how much Sam had grown in the past few months and yet, he was still so young, so little. He’d be eleven soon. It made Dean feel sick that he’d only been a few months older when he first let a man have him for money. Had he looked so much like a child? He’d thought himself grown up, but looking at Sam…

It didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t go back and change anything and if he did Sam would have gone hungry for at least a week. He’d made his choices and it was his job to make sure Sam never had to face the same choice he had. It was too late to save himself, besides any other job would have wanted references and a social security number, stuff Dean didn’t have or wasn’t willing to give. None of his customers asked for his date of birth and level of education or past work experience. Most didn’t even ask his name.

He sent Sam to school with two candy bars in his lunch on his birthday before heading out to work. It didn’t take long for a car to pull up beside him. It was a nice car and the man inside was wearing an expensive suit. Dean told him the prices, inflated since the man was rich, and the man told him to get in the car. They drove to a by the hour motel. Dean waited in the car as the man paid for a few hours.

Dean entered the room first and the man shut the door behind him. Something felt off to Dean so he turned and saw the door locked them into the room. It needed a key. Dean steadied himself and prepared for the worst.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, casually, hoping Dean hadn’t noticed the lock.

Dean didn’t answer, instead he stared defiantly at the man. That earned him a hard slap.

“If you want to do this the hard way, we can.”

Dean tried to fight, but the man was much stronger than him. It didn’t take long before he was pinned to the bed, the man ripping his pants off. Dean clenched his teeth and waited for what he knew was coming, the man hit him as he pushed in. The combination of it all sent Dean into unconsciousness, or maybe he just blacked out the memory. Either way the next thing he knew the man was smoking a cigarette in the corner while Dean had blood and cum dripping out of him onto the bed.

When the man noticed Dean was awake he blew out some smoke then asked. “You gonna be cooperative now?”

“You don’t scare me. I’ve faced worse than you and come out on top.” Dean growled, though it sounded weaker than he meant it to.

The man laughed. “I have no doubt, out on the street like that. I can make your life better, warm bed to call your own, plenty of food. You’d probably work less than you do now.”

“I’ll pass.”

“I don’t think you understand. You’re mine now. I’m giving you a choice. Either you work for me or I slit your throat.” He seemed a bit surprised that Dean didn’t react to the threat.

Dean quickly reached into his sock where he’d hidden his sheath and pulled out his knife. “I’ll slit yours first.”

_-_-_-_-_

“ _-suspected child prostitution ring was discovered when an anonymous calle-”_

Dean grabbed the clicker and turned off the TV. Sam was asleep already. It had taken him a while to find an ER that wouldn’t ask any questions.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I meant to be home early today.” Dean said as he pulled the blanket over Sam’s shoulders. “We’ll go to dinner tomorrow.”

As Dean made his way to his own bed heard Sam, still half-asleep say, “‘s ok, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
